Laissons pas passer cette chance
by theodoore.nott.39
Summary: Une rencontre entre deux personnes radicalement opposé qui pourrait être de bonnes ou mauvaises augures.


Le rêve d'Hermione Granger venait de se réaliser quand elle reçut une lettre étrange avec une adresse écrite en encre verte qui l'avait immédiatement intrigué et qui lui faisait part de son inscription à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle ne connaissait pas l'existence des sorciers mais elle avait toujours sentit ou eut l'impression qu'elle était spéciale. Et bien que d'abord stupéfaite l'idée qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs magique la réjouissait au plus haut point, elle adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses, et apprendre l'existence de la sorcellerie était une nouvelle source de découverte.

Ses parents furent aussi enthousiastes et ravies qu'elle de la nouvelle. Comme elle, il n'avait jamais sût que la magie existait.

Hermione convaincut ses parents de l'emmener dès le weel-end chercher ses fournitures scolaires, elle avait répondu sur une feuille pour demander quelques informations pour savoir dans quel endroit elle devait aller pour acheter les fournitures nécessaires pour son année scolaire, et elle donna la feuille à l'hibou qui était venu lui amener la lettre. Apparement c'était ainsi qu'on faisait parvenir le courrier chez les sorciers. Elle devait en savoir davantage sur ce monde. Le lendemain une lettre lui précisant comment accéder au "Chemin de Traverse" lut-elle, avec ses informations elle savait dans quel secteur de Londres elle devait aller. Elle trouverait.

Le week-end enfin arrivé Hermione se rendit avec ses parents dans le fameux endroit appelé "le Chemin de traverse" qu'elle trouva grâce aux indications qu'on lui avait donné, puis elle passa le mur de brique en appuyant sur les briques qu'on lui avait indiqué et cela s'ouvrit sur une rue qui semblait remplis de magie. Emerveillée, elle regardait les boutiques comme si elle était en plein rêve comme si elle était ailleurs, elle marchait dans sa bulle et soudain un bruit la fit revenir à la réalité. Plus aucune trace de ses parents. Elle se trouvait près d'une intersection qui était une rue sombre et pas très chaleureuse, ne connaissant pas les lieux et sachant que le bruit qu'elle avait entendu venait de là, elle entra dans la ruelle sans apercevoir le nom affiché dans un coin "Allée des embrumes", pas bien encourageant.

Ses parents étaient-ils là? Drôle d'endroit pour faire son shopping, pensa-t-elle.  
>Hermione s'enfonçait dans l'allée, en frissonnant mais malheureusement pas à cause du froid, cet endroit lui fichait la chair de poule. Des sorciers aux longues capes noires la regardaient avec un sourire mauvais ne faisant qu'accentuer l'angoisse qui montait en elle. "Papa? Maman? Ou vous êtes? pensa-t-elle, comme si ils l'entendraient.<br>Elle regardait les boutiques qui étaient tout aussi sombres et angoissante que la ruelle en elle-même quand soudain une voix la fit sursauter, c'était un gamin de son âge, vit-elle avec soulagement.  
>Le blondinet lui avait demandé si elle avait perdu son chemin, ce à quoi elle répondit.<br>-Non... Enfin si. C'est plutôt mes parents que j'ai perdu. C'est quoi cet endroit?  
>-L'allée des embrumes et à ce qu'on dit c'est pas un endroit très recommandable alors je ne crois pas que tes parents seraient venu ici. Mon père est en train de négocier des affaires importantes, j'aime mieux l'attendre dehors.<p>

-C'est pour cela que cet endroit me fiche la trouille. Je vais faire demi-tour et te laisser attendre ton père dans ce cas.  
>-Non attend ! Comment tu t'appelles?<br>-Pourquoi je te le dirais? On est dans un endroit effrayant parmis des gens qui le sont tout autant qui sais tu es peut-être un cinglé toi aussi?  
>-Si j'étais vraiment cinglé comme la plupart des gens qui viennent dans cette ruelle crois moi tu serais déjà en deux morceaux.<br>-En deux morceaux? Rassurant tout ça. On se verra à l'école j'imagine si il m'est pas arrivé quelque chose avant.

-Et ton nom? J'aime bien mettre un nom sur les nouveaux visages. Puis tu seras peut-être dans la même maison que moi.

-Bon si tu insistes, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Et si ta maison signifie un endroit regroupant les psychopathes dans ton genre je ne crois qu'on soit dans la même.

En réalité elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était "les maisons" et regrettait de ne pas encore avoir lu des bouquins qu'elle aurait trouvé dans une boutique à ce sujet.

-Tu ne connais pas les maisons de Poudlard? Ne me dis pas... Tes parents sont des sorciers?  
>-Avant de te répondre j'aimerais savoir moi aussi à qui j'ai affaire.<p>

-Drago Malefoy, futur Serpentard et de sang pur. Donc mis à part si tu es bien né de parent sorciers on a plus rien à se dire.  
>-Mes parents n'ont aucun pouvoir magique et ce sont des gens formidables, qu'est ce que tu as contre eux?<br>-Tu es une née-moldu. Une sang de bourbe. Et dire que je te trouvais...  
>Drago se tût comme si il allait en dire trop, trop pour lui. A vrai dire il l'avait trouvé sympathique et c'était ça le plus perturbant. Son père lui avait toujours dit que les nées moldus étaient des abominations et pourtant elle était loin d'en être une.<br>-Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Quelle est l'importance? Tu me connais pas et tu vas me juger sur ce que sont ou ne sont pas mes parents?  
>-Tu peux pas comprendre et maintenant vas-t-en avant que mon père sorte.<br>Hermione le regardait sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler la chose, ce Drago qui se proclamait de "sang pur" comme si certains avaient du sang plus pure que d'autres, lui parlait normalement avant d'apprendre la nature de ses parents, c'était tout bonnement ignoble et révoltant. Mais elle était bien trop jeune pour comprendre à quel point encore.  
>-Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème. Mais quoi qu'il soit, tu aurais pût te faire une amie, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera dorénavant, tu as laisser passer cette chance, tant pis pour toi.<p>

Sans un regard vers lui elle se retourna, ayant trouver sa réaction vexante, elle ne dit pas qu'elle l'aurait considérer comme un ami tout de suite sans cette réaction mais il y aurait eu au moins un début, elle aurait eut une connaissance. Maintenant elle ne voulait qu'oublier cette mauvaise rencontre comme elle la qualifiait tout de suite.  
>Il faillit la rappeler par son prénom mais son "Hermione" ne franchit pas ses lèvres et insconciemment il avait fait quelques pas comme pour la rattraper, elle lui avait tenu tête sans même comprendre qui il était, et étrangement il fut heureux que quelqu'un le fasse, mais il le garda pour lui. Son père le ramena à la réalité en l'appelant sèchement :<br>-Drago, qu'est ce que tu fais? Viens prendre mon bras qu'on parte immédiatement d'ici.  
>-Je viens de rencontrer une autre élève de Poudlard.<br>Dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il la regardait s'éloigner celle qui était destiné à devenir son ennemie alors qu'elle aurait pût être son amie. Cette fille qui, en y repensant, il la trouvait mignonne. Mais leur famille était bien trop différent, bien trop opposé. Non ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, ni de l'amour, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour ça mais il appréciait le caractère de cette fille. Cependant il se retourna vers son père en reprenant un air froid, impassible et prit le bras de son père.

Ce soir là allongé dans son lit ses pensées allèrent vers la brune qu'il avait rencontré et sans qu'il ne connaisse la raison il avait hâte de la revoir même s'il devait lui lancer des piques, lui parler mal et être désagréable voir même insultant avec elle.


End file.
